RTN Pasado
by SaKaSu
Summary: La cárcel de La Hierba ha sido atacada por un personaje misterioso, por lo que los presos de rango S de todas las aldeas han escapado. Al equipo 7 se le asigna la búsqueda de éste villano, y La Hierba les ha otorgado una ayudante, quien parece tener más que ver con el equipo 7 de lo que parece.
1. La chica pelirroja

Estarán cansados de leer en todos lados lo que ha ocurrido con el final del manga. No voy a repetirlos más allá de que veo un montón de incongruencias que quizá, y sólo quizá se aclaren con la película.

Por mi parte, no pienso retirarme del fandom, ni mucho menos de las parejas que no se cumplieron de mi gusto (obviamente el SasuKarin es la principal de ellas). Seguiré escribiendo tanto los fics que debo como los nuevos proyectos (como este), porque ni el final del manga me quita la inspiración de lo que me gusta, y seguiré escribiendo de aquello que me gusta hasta que la vida se me escape.

Sin más, los dejo con éste pequeño proyecto esperando que suba los ánimos de aquellos que aún no han abandonado el gusto por la pareja y por supuesto, éste lado de fanfiction n_n

Casi lo olvido, la imagen de la portada está hecha por ManaKarin, yo sólo la tomé prestada porque cuando la vi, me inspiró a éste fic n_n

* * *

><p>Pese a todo inconveniente que las diferencias del equipo siete solía tener, el grupo logró terminar su misión con éxito y volver a Konoha ilesos. Estando ya en la aldea, Kakashi anunció que iría a reportar a la Hokage sobre su misión, a lo que Sakura se ofreció a acompañarlo, debido a que quería hablar con su maestra. Menma se despidió del equipo, mientras Sasuke siguió todo el camino a la pelirosada tratando de cortejarla. A pesar del rechazo de la Haruno, Hatake no dudó en seguir dándole ánimos, por lo que los tres llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.<p>

—Vamos Sakura —hablaba Uchiha— Vayamos a tomar un helado saliendo de aquí.

Haruno ya estaba harta, e ignorando la propuesta, se acercó a llamar a la puerta. Al escuchar el permiso a entrar, la pelirrosada abrió la puerta, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba a mitad del salón abrazando, a una chica sin duda.

—Hola gatita, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke —lo oyó decir mientras sacaba una flor de quien sabe dónde— Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Sakura estampó su mano en la frente, su compañero lo estaba volviendo a hacer y esperaba que ocurriera alguno de los casos que ella había observado. Ya fuera lo que hacen todas en la aldea de alabarlo, o bien, lo que hacía Hinata y darle una buena bofetada. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente para los presentes, aquella joven no reaccionó de ninguna de las dos formas, y de repente, ésta se soltó a llorar.

—¿Eh? Oye… ¿por qué lloras? —Preguntaba Sasuke desconcertado— Oye… por favor…

Uchiha quedó paralizado ante la reacción de la joven, era la primera vez que una chica lloraba por su presencia y estaba incrédulo. Tanto así, que no sintió cuando Sakura lo tomó de la oreja y lo alejó de la desconsolada chica.

—Por favor discúlpalo —pidió Sakura una vez que lo sacó de la habitación y ella volvió a la presencia de una chica pelirroja que seguía llorando— Es un idiota, pero no tiene malas intenciones.

Poco a poco la chica contuvo su llanto, y con la manga de su suéter se limpió las lágrimas.

—Lamento la interrupción Hokage-sama —habló Kakashi— Sólo venía a informarle que la misión fue hecha con éxito.

—Bien hecho.

—Y yo venía a preguntar sobre mi siguiente entrenamiento.

—Por ahora lo aplazaremos, pues ahora tengo una nueva misión para el equipo 7 —llamó la atención del albino y la pelirrosada— Ella es Uzumaki Karin, viene de La Hierva y trabajaran en conjunto.

—¿Uzumaki? —murmuró Sakura observándola detenidamente.

—Mucho gusto —asintió aún con algunos sollozos.

—Karin-chan es parte de La Hierva, una aldea que tiene acuerdos con todas las naciones —habló Tsunade— En su aldea se encuentra la cárcel para los criminales de rango S, y la gente que ahí vigila, tiene conocimiento de sellos tan fuertes, que jamás se ha oído que alguien haya escapado de ahí —hizo una pausa mostrando preocupación— Hace unos días alguien llegó y atacó la cárcel. No sabemos quién fue ni con qué propósito concreto, pero bastó un ataque para que todos los criminales escaparan —era notoria la sorpresa en los rostros de los integrantes del equipo siete— En este momento, todas las aldeas nos encontramos en un dilema, pues tenemos la obligación de volverlos a capturar, pero son criminales poderosos que requieren la atención de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea.

—Pero si mandan a los ninjas más fuertes, las aldeas quedaran desprotegidas —agregó Kakashi y la Kage asintió.

—Es por ello que aprovecharemos a los ninjas rastreadores de la aldea para que la captura se más rápida, pero, fuera de eso, se acordó con La Hierva de enviar un equipo por aldea a buscar al responsable —habló Shizune.

—Al equipo siete se le asignará dicha misión. Deberán averiguar quién hizo todo esto y localizar su guarida —continuó Senju— Tienen prohibido atacar a los equipos de las demás aldeas, y principalmente, tienen prohibido atacar al responsable de todo. Sólo lo localizarán y vendrán a informarlo ¿entendido? —Kakashi y Sakura asintieron— La Hierva también ayudará mandando a una persona que apoye los equipos de rastreo, y Karin-chan será su apoyo.

¿Ella? Se preguntó Sakura nada convencida, pues después de haberla visto llorar de esa forma, no parecía el tipo de chica que pudiera sobrellevar una misión.

—Gracias por permitirme trabajar con ustedes —musitó la aludida haciendo reverencia al albino y la pelirrosada— No… no me digan que ese chico… —recordó a Sasuke— También…

—No te preocupes, no te hará nada —sonrió Sakura— Yo me encargaré de él.

—Vayan a descansar, si bien es prioritario que ustedes salgan pronto, primero mandaré los equipos de captura y ustedes deberán salir sin ser percibidos —pidió Tsunade— Deben perderse entre la cantidad de ninjas que irá saliendo poco a poco.

—Si —se oyó el unísono de a quien se refería.

Tras una reverencia, los tres ninjas se retiraron de la oficina Kage. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica, un poco por su apellido, otro poco al verse como una niña común sin habilidades aparentes.

—¿Sucede algo? —la pelirroja se dio cuenta.

—No nada, es que… ¿de pura casualidad no eres prima de Menma?

—¿Conoces a Menma-nisan?

—Si, él es parte del equipo siete. Recuerdo que Menma alguna vez me habló de ti —comentó Sakura— Y por cierto, ese chico… era Sasuke-kun.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —peguntó sorprendida, no lo había reconocido por el susto— Él… ¿de verdad?

Kakashi notó a su alumno pasmado y se acercó a tratar de reanimarlo contándole de la misión, y por supuesto, animándolo a que no se rindiera.

—Si, y mira, hablando de él —señaló al aludido que seguía en shock a lado de la puerta— Creo que lo has vuelto a sorprender —río la pelirrosada— Menma me contó lo que pasó cuando niños —la pelirroja se avergonzó al recordar aquél suceso y bajó la mirada sonrojada— No te avergüences, seguro se lo merecía.

Tras las palabras de Sakura, Karin echó a correr fuera de la torre. La pelirosada no pudo más que pensar que aquella chica era rara, y que quizá no serviría de apoyo en nada. Quizá, sólo quizá, estaba ahí porque Menma era su primo y sólo eso.

—Sakura ¿podrías avisarle a Menma que nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea al alba? —Pidió Kakashi— Yo llevaré a Sasuke a su casa.

—De acuerdo.

Al salir de la torre, Sakura se topó con Karin, y ésta se volvió a ella de repente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, lo siento —se disculpó Karin, es que cada vez que me acuerdo de eso… —nuevamente se puso roja y sacudió la cabeza— Perdón, mejor iré a casa de mis tíos, nos vemos mañana.

—Espera ¿sabes llegar?

—No pero…

—Ven, yo te llevo —se ofreció Sakura— Así le informaré a Menma de la misión.

—Gracias.

Las jóvenes kunoichis iniciaron su camina, aunque al principio no dijeron nada; por un lado la timidez de la extranjera, y por el otro, la pregunta constante en la mente de Sakura al no ver nada especial en esa chica que escondía las manos en las mangas largas de su suéter y con las que, de vez en cuando se tapaba la mitad de la cara.

—Hacía tiempo que no venías a Konoha ¿verdad?

—No. Cuando entré en la academia ninja, los entrenamientos y exámenes no me permitían venir.

—La Hierba no está lejos de aquí, entonces allá deben ser estrictos —comentó Sakura incrédula, pues si era así, la chica debía ser fuerte, pero no lo aparentaba.

—Mi aldea es de las más estrictas en cuanto a entrenamiento, sólo la supera La Niebla.

Sakura sí había oído de La Niebla, una aldea sanguinaria sin duda alguna, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que oía hablar de los ninjas de La Hierba. Aquella aldea era pequeña, y sólo la conocía por albergar la cárcel que su maestra le había comentado.

—Entonces seguramente eres una kunoichi fuerte —sonrió Sakura.

—Yo… —bajó el rostro avergonzada— Pues es que…

Al parecer no, aquella chica era débil, pero simpática. Ciertamente Sakura estaba sorprendida, pues recordaba haber oído de Menma que su prima era una niña de carácter, mandona y soberbia, pero nada tenía que ver con la chica que estaba viendo frente suyo.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban en la casa de los Uzumaki, y tras abrirse la puerta, Karin se vio envuelta entre los brazos de su tía.

—¡Karin-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte!

—Tía… me… me estas asfixiando.

—¡Oh! ¡Y vienes acompañada de Sakura-chan!

—Buenas tarde Kushina-san —saludó la aludida.

—¡Menma! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos visitas! —Anunció Kushina— Pero pasen chicas, no se queden ahí.

—¿Quién es? —salió Minato en mandil y un cucharon en la mano— ¡Sakura-chan, bienvenida! —no notó a la segunda chica hasta que su esposa se hizo a un lado— ¡Karin-chan! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Menma, callado, bajó las escaleras y asomó el rostro de mala gana para saber quién era la dichosa visita, no habría bajado, pero cuando su madre se oye entusiasta y no le hacen caso, seguro que la bestia aparecía.

—¿Karin? —se sorprendió al verla.

—Hola Menma-nisan —sonrió la aludida recibiendo una sonrisa de medio lado de parte del aludido.

—Perdón que los interrumpa —habló Sakura— Menma, mañana debemos estar a primera hora con Kakashi-sensei en la entrada de la aldea. Karin-chan te explicará más a detalle.

—¿Pero ya te vas? —cuestionó Kushina sorprendida al ver a Haruno abrir la puerta— Por favor, quédate a cenar con nosotros.

—No quiero incomodarlos.

—Para nada, lo menos que podemos hacer por la hija de un héroe es invitarla a cenar —habló Minato para luego correr a la cocina— ¡Ya casi está!

Sakura aceptó la invitación, después de todo siempre era mejor comer acompañada que sola.

Por otro lado, en el Barrio Uchiha, Kakashi llevaba cargando a Sasuke hasta su casa. Llamó a la puerta e Itachi lo recibió.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó exaltado.

—Está bien, sólo está desanimado por el amor —Kakashi entregó a Itachi a su hermano— Pero aún es joven, y no debe rendirse —levantó el pulgar— Mañana debe estar a primera hora en las puertas de la aldea, adiós.

Itachi metió a Sasuke a la casa y lo dejó en el suelo. Se veía en shock, pero según Kakashi no había sido nada. Qué suerte que fue su día de descanso en Akatsuki para poder recibirlo, pero eso no le quitaba la incógnita de qué lo tenía así.

—¿Sasuke?

—Ella… se puso… se puso a llorar…

—¿De quién hablas?

—Esa chica pelirroja.

¿Chica pelirroja? Itachi se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, ahora entendía por qué su hermano estaba así; creyó que ya lo había superado, pero muy en el fondo, el mayor sabía que esa era la razón de su actitud de Don Juan.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí los dejo. Cualquier duda o comentario, pueden dejarlo en el review, mas si esperan una respuesta inmediata, los invito a darle like a mi página en facebook que encontraran en mi perfil, ya que no respondo seguido los inbox de fanfiction, sin embargo, en facebook, los contestará sin tantas premuras.<p> 


	2. Misión del equipo 7

Seis de la mañana y el cielo comenzaba a aclarar lentamente. En las puertas de la aldea los equipos de rastreo, el equipo siete y su invitada de La Hierba ya se encontraban listos… al menos la mayoría, pues Sasuke aún no llegaba y no daba señales de estar cerca.

—¿Dónde está Uchiha? —preguntó Shizune con enfado.

—Es raro, Sasuke-kun no es el más puntual de nosotros, pero ya se ha tardado —comentó Sakura desconcertada.

—Será mejor que los equipos empiecen a salir —continuó Tsunade tras dar un suspiro de resignación— Equipo once, salgan.

Los aludidos asintieron y fueron en la búsqueda que se les había encomendado. Pocos minutos después, la Kage dio orden a otro equipo, y así sucesivamente en lapsos de tiempo diferente en los que a veces mandaba a dos o tres equipos.

—Quizá siga desanimado —intervino Kakashi tras ver salir al doceavo equipo— En todo caso, iré a bus…

—Ya viene —musitó la pelirroja con timidez.

Menma tronó la lengua con fastidio al oír a su prima, mas Kakashi y Sakura miraron con desconcierto a la chica por su comentario. Hatake lanzó una mirada a la rubia que seguía enviando equipos, y tras un asentimiento de su parte, el albino sonrió. Sin embargo, Sakura que si bien había notado el detalle, no comprendía lo que ello significaba, pero la acción despertó nuevamente en ella la pregunta sobre las habilidades de la Uzumaki.

—¿Está muy lejos? —la Hokage cuestionó a la invitada, a lo que ésta negó con la cabeza— Bien, entonces: equipo siete, prepárense para salir a mi siguiente señal.

Tras decir ello, Tsunade entregó un pergamino a Kakashi e hizo una señal obviamente dirigida a Karin. Confundida, Sakura quiso preguntar directamente lo que todo aquello significaba, mas al acercarse a la pelirroja, ésta echó a correr tras de su primo. Al principio creyó que quizá la había asustado, después de todo esa chica le parecía de lo más tímida y asustadiza, pero…

—Buenos días —llegó Sasuke saludando sin ánimo alguno. Miró a Karin brevemente y disimuladamente se colocó del lado opuesto de donde ella estaba mirándola de vez en cuando.

Tal acción no pasó desapercibida para Sakura, lo que hacía que la estancia de aquella pelirroja fuera más misteriosa, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a analizar al par de chicos ante la señal de Tsunade para que el equipo saliera a su misión.

El quipo siete salió en compañía de un pequeño equipo Anbu, y tras unos minutos de andar por el mismo camino, Kakashi dio la señal para separarse lo más discretamente posible. El equipo Anbu era sólo la finta para que ellos como rastreadores del enemigo, pudieran hacer su trabajo.

Kakashi condujo al equipo a un abrigo rocoso no muy lejos de ahí; nada extraño, pues si Tsunade recién le había entregado un pergamino, era porque la verdadera misión estaba escrito ahí, y por prevención no se había dicho de frente. De esa manera, Hatake abrió el documento, lo leyó cuidadosamente, y una vez terminado lo quemó.

—¿Y cuál es la misión? —preguntó Sakura.

—No varía de lo que ya nos ha dicho la Hokage, pero viene un detalle muy importante —llamó la atención del equipo, a excepción de los Uzumaki— A partir de este punto Karin-chan será la líder del equipo, y ella será la que nos hablé un poco más del tema.

Al parecer, la única verdaderamente sorprendida y desentendida con la noticia era Sakura, por lo que no tardó en mirar a la aludida, quien había permanecido escondida detrás de Menma hasta el anuncio de Kakashi. Fue en ese momento que tímidamente se dejó ver e hizo una reverencia al equipo.

—Primero que nada, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Yo me encargaré de rastrear al culpable del escape de los criminales —explicaba tímidamente— Espero puedan prestarme sus habilidades para llegar a la guarida.

—¿Estás diciendo que más bien somos tus escoltas? —preguntó Sakura.

—Más o menos —contestó Karin un poco asustado ante la actitud de la pelirrosada— Una vez localizada la guarida, no podemos atacar, pero deben ayudarme a colocar esto en el perímetro —sacó cuatro sellos muy parecidos a los explosivos, pero con otros escritos— Cuando estén colocados los cuatro sellos, deben alejarse lo más rápido y lejos que puedan.

—Pero… ¿Cómo encontrarás el escondite? —Musitó Sakura turbada— Y ¿para qué sirven esos sellos?

—Karin-chan es una kunoichi rastreadora, y al parecer pudo captar el chakra del intruso, es por eso que será la líder y guía —explicó Kakashi— En cuanto a los sellos, no creo que pueda decirnos lo que son, seguramente es secreto de su aldea.

—En realidad los sellos no son el secreto, sino el cómo usarlos —intervino Menma tomando uno de los sellos de la mano de su prima.

—Nisan tiene razón. Mi aldea es famosa por las técnicas de prisión que posee, y estos sellos son una de esas técnica —le entregó uno de los papeles a Kakashi mientras hablaba con humildad— Una vez puestos en un perímetro, el shinobi que los activará debe encontrarse en medio —entregó otro papel a Sakura— Una vez activado, nada ni nadie de lo que esté dentro podrá salir, por eso es importante que salgan del perímetro, especialmente porque este sellado es un poco… impreciso —comentó avergonzada— Y seguramente el perímetro se extienda un poco. Ustedes no deben quedar atrapados —se acercó a Sasuke y prácticamente le aventó el papel y huyó lejos de éste, mientras Uchiha sólo atrapó el papel y desvió la mirada— El sello durará hasta que el criminal responda con sinceridad tres preguntas preestablecidas en los papeles, y por experiencia les digo que si quedan dentro del perímetro, podrían quedarse ahí meses.

—Pero si nadie puede salir hasta ese momento, entonces tú… —continuó Sakura.

—Estaré bien —sonrió tímidamente— Tampoco podré salir, pero es parte de mi misión.

Ante el comentario, Sasuke echó una mirada de inquietud que apenas duró un par de segundos, pues nuevamente desvió la mirada.

—¿No sería más fácil que Menma usara sus clones de sombra para poner los sellos? —preguntó Sakura.

—El problema es que para activar cada sello, se debe descargar un poco de chakra de cada uno de los cuatro elementos para que se activen —explicó la pelirroja— Y Nisan no los controla todos.

—Ya veo, por eso Tsunade-sama eligió al equipo siete —comentó Kakashi— Sakura usará la tierra, Menma el viento, Sasuke el fuego y yo el agua —Kakashi quedó pensativo— Es extraño que usen los cuatro elementos básicos, por lo regular se usan en ninjutsus grupales muy poderosos.

—No sé bien los detalles —Karin bajó la cabeza— Sólo sé cómo usarlo —volvió a levantar la vista al recordar otro detalle del uso— Por favor, para saber que ya han colocado los sellos, necesitaré de una señal.

—Creo que podríamos lanzar alguna técnica para darte la señal —sugirió Sakura.

—No, eso alertaría al criminal, e incluso podría distraer a los Anbus o hacerlos blancos fáciles —advirtió Karin— Bastará con que concentren un poco de chakra en sus manos.

—¡Espera! —Sasuke llamó la atención de todos y al sentir la atención, desvió la mirada— ¿Cómo saldrás tú?

—¿Y… yo? —Se sonrojó y se encogió al escucharlo— Mi misión es mantener la prisión en pie, así que tendré que quedarme hasta que mis compañeros logren que responda —se dirigió al Uchiha sin mirarlo directamente— Su misión termina cuando se levante la prisión, la nuestra cuando obtengamos la información.

—Pero entonces, el resto de los equipos de las demás aldeas…

—Será una finta —Menma interrumpió la pregunta de Sakura.

—No del todo. Enviaré algunas invocaciones para que rodeen el lugar cuando lo encontremos en caso de que tenga cómplices —contestó Karin— Así también sabrán en qué momento estará puesta la prisión. Cuando se acerquen, podré abrirles para que entren.

Al terminar la explicación, el equipo entero quedó en silencio, pues aunque no lo demostraban directamente, les angustiaba a los más jóvenes que la pelirroja quedara encerrada.

—Bueno, ya explicado todo, sería mejor continuar con la misión —habló Kakashi rompiendo el silencio— No se preocupen por Karin-chan, ella y sus compañeros tienen la juventud de su lado, así que terminarán pronto su misión —levantó el pulgar— Cuando eso ocurra, invitaré a éste equipo a comer.

No se dijo nada más del asunto, pero no por eso estaban de acuerdo, y sólo Karin habló lo suficiente para dar instrucciones de la trayectoria que llevarían.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos. A aquellos que siguen mis fics pido una gran disculpa, pues he estado muy ocupada y con algunas dificultades. Aún no logró librarme del todo, pero me abrí un espacio para subir un capítulo más de éste fic al enterarme de que habrá un capítulo del Tsukuyomi de Karin.<p>

A aquellos que aún se darán una vuelta por aquí o esperan las actualizaciones del resto de mis fics, les agradezco el interés. Seguiré con un ritmo lento e impreciso, pero procuraré ir actualizando salteadamente mis historias.

Sin más por el momento, me despido, con la esperanza de poder subir un capítulo más de éste fic, antes del capítulo de Karin.


	3. La habilidad de Karin

Llegar a La Hierba no tardaba más allá de día y medio, quizá un día si no había descanso, pero el ir rápido podría levantar sospechas, y el equipo 7 debía cumplir su misión, haciendo que cualquier shinobi, incluidos los de su propia aldea, pensaran que estaban en búsqueda de los criminales prófugos, así que sin más, tuvieron que montar un campamento.

Durante el trayecto, y su estancia en el refugio, no hubo mucha charla, pues aunque Kakashi se esforzaba por levantar los ánimos no había mucho qué hacer cuando Menma de por sí ya era serio; Sakura, aunque intentaba entablar una conversación con la pelirroja, primero se centraba en su trabajo antes que en distracciones; Sasuke parecía haber hecho de lado la idea de conquistar a Sakura y al mismo tiempo, así como Karin, parecían huirse uno del otro.

Una vez montado el campamento y conseguido los recursos para una noche, el equipo se sentó a cenar, fue en ese momento que Sakura se soltó más para tratar de hablar un poco más con la pelirroja, ya no sólo por la curiosidad que le causaba el saber sus habilidades —porque éstas habían crecido tras la explicación de la misión que La Hierba le había encomendado—, sino también para tratar de animarla en su misión, pues Haruno asoció su soledad con el aislamiento que Karin iba a sufrir encerrada en la prisión. Sin embargo, Karin no pareció querer hablar mucho, y la pelirrosada se dio cuenta que la principal razón era la presencia de Sasuke. Claro, ella no la culpaba, Uchiha podía llegar a ser una gran molestia, empero, la actitud de Sasuke hacia la Uzumaki le extrañaban, y a decir verdad, también habían despertado su curiosidad.

Menma en alguna ocasión le había contado a Sakura sobre su prima, pero no había sido detallista, sólo la describió con tres adjetivos que encajaban muy bien con lo que ocurrió con Sasuke hacía ya cuatro años, pero no ajustaba con la Karin que ahora veía. Pero también tenía que meditar el hecho de que Menma tampoco había dicho de lo que había ocurrido con el Uchiha.

*******Flash Back*******

Sakura se veía realmente enfadada, y no era para menos, pues Sasuke se había pasado de la raya en esa ocasión. Una cosa era que él pretendiera conquistarla con sus débiles intentos, y una muy distinta atreverse a intentar robarle un beso. Por fortuna para ella, Hinata lo evitó por accidente, pues había lanzado a Neji muy lejos tras encontrarlo espiándola en los vestidores de una tienda, y el Hyuga había terminado estampado contra Uchiha. Pese a ello, Sasuke no se salvó de una buena paliza por parte de la pelirrosada, y todo ocurrió frente a Neji, las admiradoras de Sasuke y Menma.

Cuando Haruno hubo terminado con poner en su lugar a Sasuke, no pudo evitar notar una sonrisa por parte de Menma. Al creer que se trataba de alguna alegría por rechazar al azabache, ella no pudo contener la curiosidad de preguntarlo directamente.

—¿Por qué la sonrisa?

—Por un momento… recordé a alguien —contestó Menma, haciendo que Sakura perdiera la emoción, más no la curiosidad.

—¿Puedo saber a quién y por qué?

—A mi prima Karin. Alguna vez también golpeó a Sasuke.

Aquello sorprendió a Haruno, pues estaba acostumbrada a que en toda la aldea —incluidas algunas extranjeras con las que se habían encontrado en misiones—, las únicas en rechazar rotundamente al Uchiha, eran ella y Hinata. Además ¿cómo era que Sasuke conocía a la prima de Menma? Como pretexto para caminar con Menma un rato y por curiosidad, lo acompañó camino a casa insistiéndole por que le contara de su prima. Para fortuna de Haruno, Uzumaki estaba de humor, a lo que respondió:

—Karin es hija del hermana de mi madre, quien vive en La Hierba —contestó Menma mientras caminaban— Es una niña de carácter, mandona y soberbia, y desde el examen chunnin no la he vuelto a ver.

—¿Ella estuvo ahí? —Preguntó Haruno, a lo que Menma asintió— Imagino que ahí debieron conocerse.

—No. Poco antes de entrar en la academia mis tíos y Karin vinieron a Konoha, y ella y yo nos topamos con Sasuke cuando salimos a entrenar. Él intentó besarla y Karin lo golpeó.

Como era de esperarse de Menma, no entró en detalles, pero aquello fue suficiente para que Sakura se sorprendiera, no sólo por la acción de la Uzumaki, sino por el hecho que, desde tan chico, Sasuke intentara robar besos. Por supuesto que Sakura quiso saber más, pero además de que habían llegado al punto donde sus caminos se separaban, sabía que no debía se insistente con el Uzumaki o lo hartaría.

*******End Flash Back*******

En aquél entonces Sakura intentó preguntarle a Sasuke sobre la prima de Menma, pero siempre evadía el tema y se iba sin decir nada. Su única esperanza por saber a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, era conociendo a la famosa Karin y preguntarle, y aunque por la descripción de Menma no sonaba muy probable que le contestara, cuando vio a la tímida chica el día anterior, no pudo más que pensar en sus habilidades y cuestionarse si ella de verdad era la niña que Menma le había descrito. A decir verdad, el resto de sus curiosidades —aunque de verdad tenía las dudas— eran sólo el pretexto para aproximarse a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Al final, Haruno se dio por vencida, al menos en la cena, pero observó su oportunidad, cuando Karin avisó que iría a bañarse a un río cercano. Ciertamente le había extrañado que Kakashi ni Menma objetaran, ya que la idea era peligrosa con tanto criminal suelto, pero Sakura aprovechó para ofrecerse acompañarla y quedar unos minutos a solas.

—Gracias por acompañarme Sakura-san —musitó Karin mientras se quitaba los lentes y el suéter— Perdona sí parece un capricho, pero después de mañana…

—Entiendo, pero no deberías venir sola, recuerda que hay mucho criminal peligroso suelto en los alrededores.

—Son menos de los que crees —Karin contestó en automático y al darse cuenta desvió la mirada— ¿No te bañarás tu también? —quiso desviar el tema.

—No, una de las dos debe vigilar —respondió Haruno mirando con sospecha a la pelirroja por su comentario— Mi higiene puede esperar algunas horas —seguía mirando con duda a su interlocutora, de modo que ésta pareció intimidarse y Sakura decidió aprovecharse de eso— ¿Por qué dices que no hay tantos criminales cerca como creo?

—Sé que… que es difícil de creer —decía Karin ya en ropa interior pero cubriéndose con su suéter— pero… es que… —le avergonzaba hablar de sus habilidades— No soy una rastreadora común —Sakura levantó una ceja— Yo… yo percibo los chakras de todos constantemente… al menos los más cercanos, y al concentrarme, puedo percibir chakras más lejanos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sakura asombrada y al mismo tiempo entendiendo el por qué la Uzumaki era la líder y guía del equipo— Jamás había oído algo como eso.

—Yo soy la única que conozco con una habilidad así —musitó Karin con timidez.

—¿No es heredado? —Preguntó Sakura confundida, pero quedó muda por unos segundos cuando su interlocutora se dio la vuelta semidesnuda y pudo notar un extraño tatuaje en su espalda, el cual podía reconocer como algo más allá de un adorno— ¿Eso es un sello?

—¡N… no! —la pelirroja se dio media vuelta para no dejar que Sakura siguiera viendo la marca de su espalda.

—¡Claro que es un sello! —afirmó la pelirrosada— Pero… ¿de qué?


	4. Amigas

Al poco rato de que las chicas se fueron al río, Menma no tardó en levantarse de su lugar, pues como ya se había dicho que Kakashi haría la primera ronda de vigilancia, él deseaba ir a dormir para estar óptimo cuando fuera necesario. Por otro lado, Sasuke se veía igual de apagado que cuando inició la misión; cuando las chicas se fueron, él sólo se quedó pensativo mirando la fogata, y como era de esperarse, Kakashi intentó animarlo una vez más.

—¿Sigues mal por el rechazo de Sakura? —Preguntó Kakashi para introducir el tema— Aún es demasiado rápido para rendirte, sólo debes…

—Me voy a dormir —el azabache se levantó de repente—Hasta mañana.

Kakashi vio a Sasuke bastante serio, algo muy raro en él, pero justo antes de que el azabache entrara a la casa de campaña, se oyó el grito de Karin. Pese a la rapidez de Kakashi como Jounin, Sasuke lo superó en velocidad para acudir donde estaban las chicas.

Sasuke corrió hasta el río preparado para luchar, y a la primera que vio fue a Sakura, quien le lanzó un golpe en advertencia. Sasuke apenas pudo lograr esquivarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

—No te acerques, vuelve al campamento —advirtió Sakura.

—¿Y Karin-chan? ¿Por qué gritó?

—¿Está todo bien? —llegó Kakashi con Menma por detrás.

—Está todo bien, sólo fue un accidente —comentó Sakura incrédula con lo que había pasado— Karin-chan está bañándose.

—Estoy bien —oyeron la voz de Karin por detrás de unos arbustos que tapaban el río— Perdonen por alarmarlos.

Sakura convenció a los varones para que volvieran al campamento asegurándoles que más tarde les explicaría lo ocurrido, estos por su parte, volvieron a las actividades que estaban haciendo antes de ir en su auxilio. Por otro lado, Sakura sólo atinó a dar un pesado suspiro tras avisare a Karin que continuara con lo suyo.

Lo que había ocurrido no había sido la gran cosa, todo ocurrió cuando Sakura quiso insistir en ver el sello en la espalda de la pelirroja. Karin seguía diciendo que no era nada y echó a correr hacia el agua, Sakura fue detrás de ella y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Karin había resbalado dentro del agua fría. La temperatura del agua o la caída había provocado el grito de Uzumaki, pero lo que Haruno no podía creer, era que aquella chica hubiera resbalado como si no tuviera agilidad o coordinación. Aceptaba que la habilidad de que Karin le había hablado era increíble, pero al parecer, no tenía nada impresionante además de eso pero... recordó un comentario de Kakashi, y era que su aldea tenía conocimiento de muchos sellos.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable, pues sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad, y era lógico que si aquello era un sello, ella no se lo diría; eran secretos de su aldea y había sido muy imprudente al insistir. La verdad era que todo alrededor de la Uzumaki parecía un misterio, pasando por su forma tan torpe de actuar, el sello en su espalda, hasta las reacciones que causaba en Sasuke como la de llegar tan preocupado en su auxilio. Pero al parecer, su mayor insistencia radicaba en que veía a Karin como una posible amiga.

Era verdad que tenía muy buenos amigos en Konoha, pero a veces se preguntaba si eran amigos verdaderos o sólo lo eran por ser la hija del héroe de la aldea, sin mencionar que de alguna forma se sentía sola en el equipo siete al ser la única mujer. Pensar que Karin pudiera ser su primera amiga sin ser vista como "la hija del héroe" le entusiasmaba, y ahora sentía que debía "iniciar desde el principio".

Sakura se sentó en una roca cercana a la orilla del río, y se arregló la voz para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, quien al notarlo, se metió al agua hasta que le llegó al cuello.

—¿No te lastimaste? —preguntó Sakura.

—No, estoy bien.

—Sobre lo del sello… —Karin metió la mitad de la cara en el agua— Lo siento —musitó avergonzada sorprendiendo a su interlocutora— Seguro es un secreto de tu aldea, no debí insistir —Karin sacó la cara del agua— La verdad es que me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, y creo que eso me empujó a hacer muchas preguntas para saber más de ti.

Uzumaki miró a Haruno por un momento, había sentido su chakra y sabía que la pelirrosada hablaba con sinceridad, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigas —habló Karin— Y también me gustaría saber más de ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Pues hola, soy Haruno Sakura, chunnin de Konoha, tengo 16 años, pertenezco al equipo 7 y vivo sola en un pequeño departamento —se presentó con ánimo, a pesar de que hablar de la soledad siempre era doloroso— Mucho gusto.

Karin miró a Sakura con desconcierto, no esperaba esa presentación, pero una vez captado el mensaje, la pelirroja se aproximó a la orilla y extendió su mano a la pelirrosada.

—Hola. Soy Uzumaki Karin, chunnin de Kusagakure, tengo 16 años y mi equipo es el número 9. Vivo con mi madre en una pequeña cabaña —Sakura estrechó la mano de la joven— Mucho gusto.

Ambas soltaron una risilla al darse cuenta de lo extraña que era su presentación, no por lo que habían dicho, sino el panorama. Estaban en un bosque en la noche, en plena misión mientras Karin tomaba un baño y Sakura le hacía de vigilante. Aquello no era normal.

—Otra vez discúlpame por lo de antes —Sakura volvió a tomar la palabra— Si vuelvo a hacer, puedes darme una palmada en la frente.

—No, entiendo que te llame la atención —se miró de reojo la espalda— También pude notar que te sorprendió saber que soy chunnin.

—No, para nada, jamás dije nada de eso —negó Haruno— Es lógico si somos de la edad y Menma me contó que estuviste en los exámenes.

—Puedo… puedo saber que te sorprendiste —comentó Karin dudosa de hablar más de sus poderes— Y que me mientes al negarlo —Sakura intentó seguir negándolo, pero no por eso dejó de sentirse desconcertada por la afirmación de la pelirroja— Soy miedosa, torpe y sé que con verme, parezco débil, pero no es así del todo.

—Yo no lo diría así… —Sakura se rascó la nuca.

—El sello de mi espalda… ¿Alguna vez Menma-nisan te ha hablado del clan Uzumaki?

—Sé que son originarios de la Aldea del Remolino, pero que fue quemada durante la guerra para destruirlos porque eran muy fuertes y muchas aldeas les tenían miedo a pesar de ser pacíficos —contestó Sakura— Alguna vez Menma comentó que su madre era originaria de allá y que las únicas sobrevivientes habían sido Kushina-san, tú y tu madre.

Karin asintió a lo dicho por Sakura.

—Kusagakure nos acogió a mi madre y a mi, pero a pesar de todo, ellos también nos tienen miedo —se dio la media vuelta saliendo lo suficiente del agua para mostrar su espalda— Este sello me fue puesto por el Kusakage para encerrar mi poder.

Perdonen mi retraso. Entre varias razones, una por la cual tardé en subir el capítulo, es porque quise ajustar mi historia sólo un poco a lo que se vio en el capítulo de Tsukuyomi de Karin. Como dije, la historia de Karin no será tan triste, pero quise que tuviera un poco de ello para que quedara más apegado a su historia. Otra razón de mi retraso, es que el cambio de personalidad en los personajes se me dificulta, pero hago lo posible para no desviarme exorbitantemente del RTN.


	5. Llegada a La Hierba

Cubriendo la mayor parte de la espalda de Karin, había un sello circular con varios símbolos, letras y demás dentro. Sakura observó con detenimiento aquella marca a pesar de no entender nada de lo que aquellos símbolos significaban.

− ¿Por qué les temerían? −Preguntó Sakura con desconcierto, pues a pesar de saber el porqué los Uzumaki eran temidos, la pelirrosada no concebía la idea, mucho menos al conocer de primera mano a Kushina y Menma− Ustedes… les han ayudado mucho.

−Temen que traicionemos la aldea –contestó Karin para volverse de frente a su interlocutora.

−¿Cómo…? –no terminó su frase y sacudió la cabeza incrédula− Eso es absurdo, sería como si Konoha pensara que Kushina-san y Menma nos atacarán algún día.

Sakura se veía verdaderamente indignada, a lo que Karin no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. Su sonrisa radicaba en la sinceridad percibida en el chakra de Haruno, por primera vez, Karin se sentía apreciada por alguien que no fuera de su familia.

−Eso es porque ellos no representan lo mismo que nosotras –contestó Karin en voz baja pero Sakura logró escucharla y aquello llamó su atención− Será mejor que termine de bañarme o nos dormiremos tarde –habló la pelirroja pensando no haber sido escuchada− Ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar cuando Kakashi-sensei nos lleve a comer.

Karin continuó con su baño hasta terminarlo, y durante ese rato, Sakura no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el comentario que oyó de la pelirroja. Si Haruno no se animaba a preguntar directamente a lo que se refería, era porque ya no quería hostigarla más, pero de vez en cuando se veía tentada cuando recordaba que después de la misión no se verían en un largo tiempo.

Cuando ambas volvieron al campamento, se acomodaron en la casa de campaña que les correspondía, pero una vez acostadas, Karin no pudo evitar preguntarle a Sakura por la intranquilidad que sentía en su chakra.

−No tengo nada –contestó Sakura− ¿Por qué dices que estoy inquieta?

−Te hablé de mi habilidad… pero no es todo lo que puedo hacer −volvió a la vergüenza de sus poderes− Puedo sentir tu chakra, sé cuando me mienten, cuando la gente es feliz, está triste o cualquier otra emoción –explicó la pelirroja− Haz estado así desde que te hablé de… de mi sello.

Sakura quedó impresionada al conocer más de la habilidad de Karin, y aunque por inercia quiso mentirle para no tener que presionar por respuesta a su duda, se contuvo al saber que no podría engañarla.

−Es que… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –encontró una forma de desviar el tema sin tener que mentir.

−No tienes de qué preocuparte por el sello –aseguró Karin intuyendo que a eso se referiría Haruno− Si así mamá y yo podemos vivir en paz, está bien.

−En realidad, quisiera preguntarte ¿por qué tu mamá y tú no fueron a Konoha con Kushina-san después de lo que ocurrió en su aldea?

−Tenía un año cuando mamá huyó conmigo de la aldea para salvarnos –platicó Karin− Kusagakure era la aldea más cercana y necesitaba ocultarnos antes de poder llegar a Konoha –la pelirroja hizo una pausa− Mi madre y yo fuimos bien acogidas, y mi madre decidió nos quedáramos –cambió su tono de voz a uno más seco− Era difícil andar con una niña tan pequeña mientras éramos perseguidas, y Kusagakure nos ofreció asilo.

Sakura no quedó convencida, pero intuía que tenía que ver con aquello que la oyó murmurar, sin embargo, no iba a insistir por el momento, y pensó en una forma de desviar la atención de la pelirroja ahora que estaba consciente de que Uzumaki percibía sus emociones.

—Lo entiendo, pero ojalá hubieran llegado a Konoha, así nos habríamos conocido antes —fue lo que Sakura respondió— Y ahora que te conozco, no podré dejar de pensar que desde mañana no nos veremos en un largo rato.

—También me habría gustado llegar a Konoha… pero tendremos que esperar a que termine mi misión —contestó Karin— Ahora sería mejor dormir, aún nos falta un tramo para llegar a mi aldea y debemos descansar. No te agobies con mi misión.

Dejándole a Karin en mente que ella estaría inquieta por la misión, pudo desviar su atención, y fue buena idea, pues aunque Sakura no tuviera la habilidad de la pelirroja, pudo notar cierta pesadumbre con respecto a la misión de Uzumaki y eso le hacía hacerse preguntas.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabía, era que en la casa de campaña pegada a ellas donde dormían los chicos, ambos varones seguían despiertos —cada uno por sus propios motivos— y que sin planearlo, las habían escuchado. Sasuke por un lado se preguntó lo mismo que Sakura, y Menma, por el otro, aunque tenía una respuesta dada por su tía, también había notado los cambios en su voz al contar la historia.

Pese a que los jóvenes tenían mucho qué pensar, cada uno por su lado, el sueño terminó por vencerles y sólo despertaron en acuerdo a su turno de vigilancia hasta que llegó la hora en que todos se levantaron, desayunaron algo y hablaron de cosas banales, Sakura por no querer volver a ser tan entrometida, Karin por su timidez, Sasuke por su rara actitud frente a la pelirroja, y Menma por no ser muy hablador. Más bien, el trabajo de animar la mañana había sido de Kakashi, que no dejó de animarlos, a veces como equipo y otras veces individualmente.

Tras el desayuno, Karin condujo al equipo siete sin demora hasta las afueras de su aldea. Gracias a su habilidad no tuvieron percances de ser intervenidos por alguno de los criminales prófugos y llegaron más rápido de lo que se tenía contemplado por las mismas razones, pero ya era hora de la comida y también faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

—¿Entraremos a tu aldea? —preguntó Sakura curiosa y entusiasmada con la idea al ver que Karin paraba su andar al aparecer las puertas de su aldea en el horizonte. Pese a la lejanía, podía notarse la presencia de dos vigilantes en las puertas.

—No… nosotros nos desviaremos hacia el noroeste, hacia allá fue… fue la última vez que capté el chakra del intruso —explicó Karin bajando la mirada— Sólo los he traído aquí porque en nuestro camino, a unos dos kilómetros, se está desarrollando una pelea entre dos de los criminales prófugos y un equipo Anbu —se concentró en el punto que había descrito— El camino más corto para llegar a nuestro objetivo es por allá, y tendremos que esperar a que dejen libre el lugar.

—¿No podríamos atravesar la aldea o rodear la zona donde están peleando? —preguntó Kakashi.

—La zona donde están peleando esta bordeada por dos montañas que tendríamos que escalar o rodear para evitarlo, cualquiera de las dos opciones nos llevaría días —explicaba Karin— Tampoco podemos atravesar mi aldea… se levantó un sello para que no entrara gente ajena a ella a menos que entren con un sello de prisioneros .

—¿Por qué hacer eso? —preguntó Sakura.

—El Kusakage pensó que quizá los criminales podrían organizarse para destruir la aldea que los tuvo prisioneros —jugaba con las mangas de su suéter sin levantar la vista— Por eso levantó el sello para proteger Kusagakure.

—Tiene sentido —habló Kakashi.

—Podríamos rodear la aldea por el noroeste —propuso Menma y al terminar, se oyó gruñido que llamó la atención de todos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kakashi colocando su diestra en el estómago— Creo que ya es hora de comer —se rascaba la nuca— ¿Por qué no mejor comemos? Quizá al terminar, el camino quede libre.

Nadie pudo objetar, pues como si se tratara de un coro, el resto de los estómagos reclamaron al unísono y optaron por implementar el plan de Kakashi. El equipo siete y su nueva integrante se sentaron a comer alrededor de un fogón que pusieron en la zona donde Karin había parado. Mientras comían y Kakashi volvía a ser el centro de atención, un par de chicos poco más de un año mayores que los chunnin se presentaron frente a ellos.

—Hola Karin-san —saludó uno de ellos.

—¿No deberías estar persiguiendo al que liberó a todos los criminales? —preguntó el segundo.

* * *

><p>Perdonen el retraso, mi pc se descompuso, y me he atrasado ya no sólo en mis fics, sino en mis pendientes de la escuela, por ahora los dejo con este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Lamento no contestar uno a uno los reviews que me dejan, no me da tiempo, pero si que los he leído todos y me alegra saber que aún hay gente interesada en la historia n_n

Como mencioné, estoy atrasada en muchas cosas, por lo que no sé si pueda actualizar la semana que entra, pero haré lo posible, especialmente porque aún me falta una explicación sobre el sello de Karin, que también tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió con ella y Sasuke en el pasado.

Sin más por el momento me despido n_n


End file.
